This invention relates to a device for protecting organs of the eye which are situated in the region of the anterior chamber of the eye during eye lens surgery by means of a tunnel placed in the cornea/sclera region in the anterior chamber.
During eye lens surgery, particularly cataract operations, in certain eye types, complications in the form of a prolapse of the iris or the loss of pigment in the tissue of the iris occur if the instrument, such as a phacoprobe, which is used in the operation, comes in contact with the tissue. These difficulties occur mainly in narrow pupils, for example, after miotic therapy or in hyperopic eyes with temporarily flat anterior chambers. The above-mentioned difficulties may also arise when a pressure is present from the rear during surgery; this may occur during local anesthesia of asthmatic patients or adipose patients.